Anytime
by Happynomnom
Summary: Rachel liked Nigel long before he left for the GKND. For years she thought about him, fantasizing about the day he'd be back. And now he is. But, the real question is… does he like her back? Creds to Bewarethebatmanfan for the idea. :) Rated T for a bit of swearing.


**Hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review. Once again, thanks to Bewarethebatmanfan for the idea. If you have any for a story, please drop me a line via PM or in the comments. :)**

**By the way, one of my OC's is implied here. She's in my story called Operation A.F.T.E.R. (check it out please ;)) Anyways, if you don't feel like doing so, just know that she's from the GKND and also has superpowers. XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, Mr. Warburton does.**

* * *

I stroll through the bustling school hallways confidently. What did I have to be scared of? I was the person everyone dreamed of being.

"Hi Rachel," people would chorus as I walked by.

"Sup, Rach?" would ask the captain of the football team.

"Hey Rachel," juniors would mumble shyly at my approach. I smiled and waved and responded politely to all of them. Patiently spoke to each of them if they wanted to. After all, it was nothing compared with being the leader of the KND. Or, at least, used to be... I was in highschool now. Tenth grade, fifteen going on sixteen. Part of the TND. Nothing special, just a low based leader of some trainee leaders. But it was okay. It was certainly relaxing, if not a little boring compared to my old job.

"Earth to Rachel," someone yells in my ear suddenly, waving in front of my face. A flash of red hair. Fanny.

"Oh, haha, sorry. Didn't see you there," I mumble.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Did you hear?!" she squeals.

"Hear what?"

"You'll never guess."

"Try me."

"He's back."

"Who?"

"Nigel! I saw him this morning! He looks really fit now, you know. Toned but not grossly muscled, and he was wearing this cute red blazer and a black tie thing, and he looked so smart-"

But I had drowned her out. First of all, I suppose Fanny's hormones finally kicked in sometime during ninth grade and she went boy-crazy. Secondly, did she just say Nigel? The guy who's been gone for like, six years?! The guy I had a major crush on for like, ever?! Even now? All I can think is, what?!

"What?!" I exclaim.

"I said, he really was looking quite handsome and confident and-"

"No, not that!" I shake my head, blonde curls bouncing wildly. "Who's back?" Fanny stares at me, insulted.

"You weren't even listening this entire time?!" She rolls her green eyes. "Smarten up, blondie!" she jokes, punching me lightly on the shoulder. "Nigel's back! And he's really hot now," she can't help adding.

"I'm flattered, Fanny," suddenly cuts in a smooth British accent from behind us. "You aren't looking so bad yourself."

We both simultaneously turn to face him. Him. The boy I've daydreamed about for countless hours. Envisioned his noble return everyday... His return to me... And he had scooped me up in his arms and whisper, "My dearest Rachel, I've missed you so much," and then I replied, "Me too," and then the music started playing and our lips would meet... That's how I imagined it! Not him sneaking up behind us and him complimenting Fanny and barely acknowledging me!

"Hi to you too," I mutter. He suddenly stares at me.

"Oh, my dearest Rachel," he begins dramatically. I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I can't believe it's actually happening! "It's been ages... in my opinion you look quite a bit plumper." He laughs, winking, and walks away.

"What?!" I shriek. I don't care that every head is turned towards me. "What did you say, you little shit?!" People have started whispering amongst themselves and Fanny is desperately tugging my arm.

"Rachel, calm down!"

"Ugh," I groan. I can't believe he just called me fat. It's true that I have gained a few pounds from random dessert binges, but I can't be that much bigger, can I?! And, I mean, doesn't he like fat girls? I mean, take Lizzie! She's completely overweight, especially now! Wait till he sees her! Then he'll realize that I'm far more desirable! I seethe in my head.

"He was probably just joking!" Fanny exclaims, slinging an arm over my shoulders. Oops. Apparently my rant hadn't been in my head."Yeah, probably," I mutter.

"Cheer up. Meatball subs for lunch today!" Fanny exclaimed, pulling me along with her.

Lunchtime. Fanny and I sit at our usual table in the best corner of the caf. Floor to ceiling windows letting in the sunlight. It's a popular place. Kids always leave enough space to be respectful to Fanny and I (and a couple of our other close friends, including Patton, Fanny's first choice crush). But otherwise, most of them cram together so tightly that they're mostly like sardines in a tin.

And then in the very center of the caf was the other popular table. For kids like Abigail Lincoln, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, and Hoagie Gilligan. Plus a couple of other selected friends, like the sophomore boy Lee and his girlfriend, Sonya. They'd invited us once upon a time, but we declined. It just felt too awkward. And now there was a new addition. Nigel. People passing by slowed down dramatically and craned their necks to catch a glimpse of him. And worst of all was his stupid ex. Lizzie. Obviously trying to wrap him around her finger like she did all those years ago. But to my utter delight, he wasn't falling for any of it. From what I could hear from the mike I'd stuck underneath the table (connected to my bluetooth… 2x4 technology nowadays is more like 4x8 if you know what I mean), he was remaining amazingly detached, even despite her shaking her cleavage in front of his face. Lizzie wasn't actually ever invited to sit at that table but she would always whine and complain so much about it that one day Wally snapped and let her.

"So, Nigey… are you like, busy Friday night? We could like totally swing by the movies and then over to my place…" I hear her purr.

"Actually, yes," he replies.

"Oh." She seems taken aback, like he wouldn't dare refuse her. "Uh… what about Saturday?"

"Busy the entire day. To be honest, my schedule is completely loaded until next March. And I think I have only one day off. And then it's crammed again until like, forever." He laughs.

"Oh," she says again. "Uh, how about you make some time for me?" she tries.

"No can do, Lizzie. If I may be so bold, you simply aren't top priority to me." I can hear the sniggering in the background and can't help joining in myself.

"What's so funny?" asks Fanny beside me.

"Shh!"

"Why… you… ugh!" Lizzie shrieks, stomping away. Almost everyone in the entire lunchroom pauses to point (and laugh) at the sight of her shrieking to herself.

"Gosh, why is she so upset? What did she expect?" Nigel asks suddenly, chuckling.

"I dunno, but Abby thinks that that thang needs to get anger management help!" responds Abby. The table starts laughing and I smile contentedly. I switch off the bluetooth and begin eating my sandwich somewhat triumphantly.

"What's up with that bitch now?!" Fanny asks, rolling her eyes.

"Nigel just totally rejected her," I respond, still grinning stupidly.

"Ohh... buuurn, bitch!" cuts in Patton. Several people nearby laugh and nod in agreement. Lizzie just isn't so popular between us. Or anybody else.

I feel great. I feel like I could go and ask Nigel out right now. Lizzie just got flat-out rejected! Ahaha. But a few moments later when I find myself strutting towards their table I have no damn idea what the frick frack I'm doing. Too late. Nigel's spotted me already (has he been watching me the entire time?!) and has folded his arms across his chest, grinning.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel..." he begins, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I am ashamed to see this," he says, still grinning. Suddenly he chucks something shiny at me at lightning speed- there's no possible way that I could've caught it. But he does. "Think faster," he murmurs into my ear. I don't understand how it was possible, but Nigel has somehow landed behind me from where he was sitting, holding the mike between two fingers, mere seconds after he'd shot it at me. He smirks at my befuddled face. "Oh please, don't tell me you haven't seen a backflip before!"

"What did they do to you?!" Wally yells excitedly.

"Nothing," he responds, jumping five feet into the air, somersaulting twice, and daintily landing back into his seat. He grins like the Cheshire Cat.

"Showoff," calls an unfamiliar voice. British and feminine? Who the hell was it? My question is suddenly answered when a flash of black and silver whizzes past me. A girl?! I watch in amazement as she launches herself at the wall, springing off, backflipping into a handspring, and finally somersaults into a soundless crouch in the middle of the table. Everyone is silent and still, shocked by not only her performance but her in general. She's totally gorgeous in every way. Raven hair dipped frosty white, curvy figure, ice blue eyes flecked brown and soft pink lips. Flawless skin and toned muscles. Her arms ripple slightly when she flexes. She practically glows.

"Toldja so," she says, smirking. And then she's gone. Just gone. Vanished into thin air.

"Who the crud was that?" asks Wally suddenly, breaking the silence.

"A..." begins Nigel, obviously surprised and confused. He shakes himself, regaining his cool composure. "A friend." He frowns, biting his lip. "She's not supposed to be here."

"Uh." I blink.

"Ah, Rachel, that's right. What were you saying?" he asks, barely glancing at me, still wrapped up in his own thoughts. At my silence though, he drags his attention away and focuses on me.

"Uh, nevermind," I mutter. "It can wait."

The day afterwards, the last period bell rings and we're dismissed. I make my way to my locker alone, because I had chemistry last period and Fanny had home ec. Obviously, I'm not alone, but it still feels quiet without Fanny chatting away in my ear. I'm so lost in my own little world that I don't even notice the boy leaning against the locker beside mine until I throw my door open right into his face.

"Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his nose.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I am so sor-" I stop short. It's Nigel.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he mutters, waving it off. "Anyways, I just stopped by to ask what was on your

mind during lunch yesterday."

"Uh…" The confidence I felt earlier the day before has definitely evaporated. I blush slightly. "I don't really want to talk about it right now…" I mumble, trailing off. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I flinch. He frowns, stuffing the hand into his pocket awkwardly.

"Rachel, what's up? Why are you acting like this? You were fine all day." He frowns again. "Is it because I've been teasing you?"

"What? No! I mean, well, yeah, but no, that's not the point!" I stutter. "Listen." I rub my temple. "It's not you, it's me. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Hm." He considers it. "Alright, it's your decision." He smiles. "Hey, wanna go grab some ice cream?"

"Huh?" I'm legitimately surprised. Doesn't he have better things to do? "Um. Sure, I guess."

Half an hour later, the two of us are sitting in one of the booths at one of the local ice cream parlours, just chatting about normal life. Nothing about the past, nothing about the KND or the GKND…

"So, I heard Fanny's hormones have finally started acting up," he says, laughing.

"Totally. Like, she practically fawns over every single guy that passes her way!"

"Ah, I see. I guess I shouldn't feel so flattered then." We both laugh. It's funny. Despite him being away for so many years, it feels like he'd never left.

We continue chatting for what feels like hours and only minutes at the same time. I've only begun to realize how much I've missed his quirky sense of humour and personality. I can't wait to tell everything to Fanny. Eventually, he has to run home for dinner, and we leave the shop.

"C'mon Rachel. It's getting late. I'll walk you home," he says gently.

The sun is setting as we walk through my neighborhood. There's almost nobody around, except for the passing car or bike.

"So," he starts. "Care to tell me what was on your mind yet?" How typical of him. But I take a moment to think about his question anyways, mulling it over slowly. And, I mean, why shouldn't I tell him? He spent an entire afternoon with just me. Well, an entire afternoon not including school. It's his second day back. Shouldn't he have been hanging out with his best friends? Or his family? But he chose me. I mean, that has to mean something. Maybe… just maybe… he likes me back?

"Hm." I chew my lip thoughtfully. "Okay." He grins.

"Well?" he asks. He pulls me to a stop. I face him, not looking him in the eye. I choose instead to study the ground. Finally, gathering all the courage I have, I look up at him.

"I like you, Nigel. I've liked you long before you left. It killed me when you did. They didn't even let me say goodbye." I'd been told the story by Patton, actually, who had gotten it from Fanny who had gotten it from a whole other line of operatives before it had come back to me. "But that wasn't anybody's fault. And then the years passed and I thought I could forget about you. But I didn't. There hasn't been a single day that I haven't thought of you. And I was so sure that you'd never come back. But here you are. And here I am, confessing to you." I shake my head, giving a short laugh. "And then there was Lizzie. You were so infatuated with her back then. And the second you came back she was all over you… and I was so sure that you'd be all over her too. And then you weren't, and I felt so hopeful. I was going to tell you that I liked you- no. Loved you, the other day. And then…" I briefly remember the girl. The memory's already fuzzy, but I don't care to think why. I clear my throat. "Well, yeah." I wait for his response. I can feel myself shaking slightly, the adrenaline still pumping through my bloodstream.

"Rachel…" he starts, his voice cracking slightly. He clears his throat, rubbing his neck. I can see the flush creeping up his face and ears. "I don't… I don't know what to say."

"Kiss me," I blurt out, grabbing his shoulders suddenly. He flinches out of my grasp, shocked.

"I can't," he exclaims harshly. He shakes his head. "I mean, I just can't. It's not about you," he resolves more gently.

"But…" It dawns on me. The girl with the white and black hair. The timing of her interruption. The way Nigel mentioned her as a 'friend'. "That girl. It's about her, isn't it?"

"…Yes."

"But I don't understand! Why would you act like this towards me when you have feelings for her? You did that weird thing yesterday, you came to meet me at my locker, and then you took me on this, this… date? You spent the whole afternoon with me when you should've spent it with your best friends or your parents. And then to top it off, you walk me home when you don't have to!" I cry.

"Rachel…" he says, putting a hand on my arm.

"No. Don't," I whisper, tears pooling in my eyes. "It's not worth it. If you like her, that's fine. Be honest with yourself. Don't ever force yourself to do something like that." I shake his shoulders. "You hear me?" I bite my lip, trying to smile. He looks at me, at loss for words.

"Rachel…" He pulls me into a tight hug.

"Promise!" I yell, my voice muffled from his sweater.

"I… I promise." He lets go of me. He kisses my forehead. "You know what? That's what I love about you most. You're always so loyal and honest and brave," he murmurs fondly. I can see it in his eyes. He cares about me. But not in that way. I'm like a sister to him. And then I realize that there's nothing wrong with that. And at that moment, I let everything go.

"Let it go," I whisper to myself. I grin.

"What?"

"Nothing." I laugh.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"I am now. I feel a lot lighter now that you know, actually. It's something I've been holding to myself all these years and now… I feel much better." I smile. He raises and eyebrow.

"Alright then," he responds, deciding against his better judgement to push the subject. He glances at his watch. "Oh crap, I gotta run," he exclaims.

"Alrighty. See you at school?"

"Yeah." We stand like that for another moment, just looking at each other with nothing standing in between us. It's me who finally turns to leave. "Oh, and Rachel?"

"Yeah?" I ask, still walking.

"Thank you… for everything."

"Anytime."

The next few weeks weren't agony like I thought they'd be. In fact, they were exactly the opposite. Nigel and I were close friends now. We shared private inside jokes and winks through the hallways. And, I had to admit. I liked it better this way.

Two months later, Nigel disappeared again. He promised he'd come back. And I believed him.

* * *

**THE END.**

**hope you liked it :) **

**SORRY FOR THE FROZEN REFERENCE PLEASE DON'T EAT ME I JUST HAD TOOOO...**

-happynomnom


End file.
